violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Violetta premiered on April 29, 2013 in Latin America, and premiered on June 1, 2015 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Like the previous season, this season contains 80 episodes, divided into 2 parts, each containing 40 episodes. Summary Part 1 Three months after the end of Season 1, the students are back for a new year at the Studio. They learn that Studio 21 has now been renamed to On Beat Studio due to their partnership with YouMix. Violetta reflects on the changes in her life and decides to get closer to Leon. However, a new boy named Diego arrives from Spain and interferes in her life, causing a strain between Violetta and Leon. Ludmila and Diego are childhood friends and have a deal that he will try to get Violetta kicked out of the studio in exchange for information about his father. Herman loses all his money due to Jade and Matias' scheming, causing them to almost lose their house. However, they are saved at the last minute by Esmerelda, an actress hired by Jade and Matias to steal Herman's money. Herman grows closer to Esmeralda, oblivious to the fact that she is not who she says she is, causing Angie to get jealous. Tensions continue to rise between Violetta and Leon due to Diego, especially when Violetta is chosen to perform a duet with Diego at the YouMix show. During the duet, Violetta trips and Diego takes this chance to kiss her, angering Leon. Although Violetta tries to convince Leon that she didn't kiss Diego, he doesn't believe her and ultimately breaks up with Violetta. After the show, YouMix offers Violetta the chance to became an exclusive star for them, which she accepts after thinking of her father's financial situation and the fact that she won't have to see Leon at the Studio as much. As Violetta gets closer to Diego, Leon spends more time at motorcross with Lara. Leon and Violetta drift further apart. Meanwhile, Herman is also getting closer with Esmerelda. Before the mid-year show, Violetta is rehearsing on stage and Diego applauds her and then kisses her. Violetta asks Diego not to hurt her. Francesca reveals that her family is planning to move to Italy in a couple of weeks, shocking Marco, Camila and Violetta. After performing in the show, Violetta discovers that she has lost her voice. Part 2 Violetta gradually gains her voice back after seeing a doctor. Leon wants to get closer to Violetta but Diego keeps getting in the way. At the same time, Violetta isn't sure she really loves Diego. Leon catches Diego plotting something with Ludmila. When he tries to warn Violetta about it, she doesn't listen and gets mad at him. Everybody is saddened with the news of Francesca moving away and they decide to do something about it. With Violetta's help, the friends put together a slideshow for Francesca's father, Carlos, and sing 'Right Now' for her. Carlos is moved by this gesture and eventually lets her stay with her aunt and uncle. In order to keep an eye on Violetta, Herman disguises himself as Jeremiah and becomes a pianist at the Studio, working for Gregorio. Herman and Esmerelda's wedding approaches. Jade crashes the wedding and reveals to everyone that Esmerelda is a con-artist and has deceived everyone, especially Herman, without mentioning that she was the one who hired her in the first place. Betrayed by Jade, Esmerelda sees no other choice but to flee. Herman is devastated by the fact that his entire relationship was a lie. Violetta, Francesca, Camila and Naty perform in the band contest hosted by YouMix and are declared the winners. Angie discovers that Jeremiah is actually Herman and is disappointed and angry at him for deceiving her. Sick of all the lies he told her, Angie decides to make a decision only for herself and wants to move to France. Violetta, although saddened by this news, supports Angie in this decision and organises a farewell party for her. Ludmila pressures Diego to tell Violetta the truth, but he realises that he loves her and doesn't want to risk losing her. YouMix and the Studio partner up to organise a dance competition, in which the winners will get to go to Spain. Violetta also eventually finds out that Herman was pretending to be Jeremiah and refuses to accept his excuses. Violetta starts having doubts about Diego and becomes closer to Leon, who comforts her during Angie's departure and after finding out Jeremiah was her father. The winners for the dance competition are Violetta and Leon, and Diego and Francesca, who then go to Madrid. Francesca begins to get suspicious of Diego and she confides in Leon. Together, they plan to expose Diego by recording his conversation with Ludmila. Just before the show, Violetta finds out the truth and is devastated by this news. Leon helps her sing during the show by singing 'We Can' with her, for which she is grateful. The winners return home to Buenos Aires, and everyone at the Studio finds out what Diego did to Violetta, causing him to be ostracised. Diego finally finds out that Gregorio is his father and although at first he doesn't believe it, he comes to accept it. Diego apologises to Violetta and asks if she could give him another chance, but she says she can't. Once Violetta finds out that Lara and Leon are over for good, they reunite and decide to rebuild their trust. In the final show, Violetta repairs her relationship with her father as she sings 'This Is My Best Moment', a song that they both wrote together, unknowingly. The season ends with Violetta and the rest of her friends singing 'This Can't End'. Leon kisses Violetta after the performance and Violetta looks at the camera and winks. Episodes # (01/06/15) A Return, A Song # (02/06/15) A New Love, A Song # (03/06/15) A New Secret, A Song # (04/06/15) A Hasty Decision, A Song # (05/06/15) A Pact, A Song # (06/06/15) A Revenge, A Song # (07/06/15) A Voice, A Song # (08/06/15) A New Room, A Song # (09/06/15) A Party, A Song # (10/06/15) A Risk, A Song # (11/06/15) A Star, A Song # (12/06/15) A Final, A Song # (13/06/15) A War, A Song # (14/06/15) A Return, A Song # (15/06/15) A Star, A Song # (16/06/15) A Star, A Song # (17/06/15) A Revenge, A Song # (18/06/15) A Gregorio, A Song # (19/06/15) A Voice, A Song # (20/06/15) A New Girl, A Song # (21/06/15) A Friend, A Song # (22/06/15) A Trap, A Song # (23/06/15) A Disappointment, A Song # (24/03/15) A Threat, A Song # (25/06/15) A Final, A Song # (26/06/15) A Kiss, A Song # (27/06/15) A News, A Song # (28/06/15) A New Love, A Song # (29/06/15) A Disappointment, A Song # (30/06/15) A Voice, A Song # (01/07/15) A Friend, A Song # (02/07/15) A Friendship, A Song # (03/07/15) A Hasty Decision, A Song # (04/07/15) A Disappointment, A Song # (05/07/15) A Gregorio, A Song # (06/07/15) A Voice, A Song # (07/07/15) A Disappointment, A Song # (08/07/15) A Disappointment, A Song # (09/07/15) A New Love, A Song # (10/07/15) A Show, A Song # (11/07/15) A Voice, A Song # (12/07/15) A Opportunity, A Song # (13/07/15) A Truth, A Song # (14/07/15) A Trap, A Song # (15/07/15) A Rivalry, A Song # (16/07/15) A Return, A Song # (17/07/15) A Disappointment, A Song # (18/07/15) A Friend, A Song # (19/07/15) A New Secret, A Song # (20/07/15) A Surprise, A Song # (21/07/15) A Final, A Song # (22/07/15) A Surprise, A Song # (23/07/15) A Love, A Song # (24/07/15) A Kiss, A Song # (25/07/15) A Rivalry, A Song # (26/07/15) A Hasty Decision, A Song # (27/07/15) A Disappointment, A Song # (28/07/15) A War, A Song # (29/07/15) A Winner, A Song # (30/07/15) A Revealed Secret, A Song # (31/07/15) A Disappointment, A Song # (01/08/15) A Revenge, A Song # (02/08/15) A Disappointment, A Song # (03/08/15) A Return, A Song # (04/08/15) A War of Bands, A Song # (05/08/15) A Bad News, A Song # (06/08/15) Our Way # (07/08/15) A Disappointment, A Song # (08/08/15) A Sad Star, A Song # (09/08/15) A Winner, A Song # (10/08/15) A Journey to Spain, A Song # (11/08/15) A Problem, A Song # (12/08/15) A Surprise, A Song # (13/08/15) Falling in Love, A Song # (14/08/15) A Revealed Secret, A Song # (15/08/15) A Disappointment, A Song # (16/08/15) A Clash, A Song # (17/08/15) A Good News, A Song # (18/08/15) A Hasty Decision, A Song # (19/08/15) A Final Show, A Song Songs # Right Now (Hoy Somos Mas) # Being Stars (Alcancemos Las Estrellas) # Be Mine (Yo Soy Asi) # Between Two Worlds (Entre Dos Mundos) # Euphoria (Euforia) # Save Me (Te Fazer Feliz) # Friendship Code (Código Amistad) # Dangerously Beautiful (Peligrosamente Bellas) # How Do You Want (Me to Love You) (Cómo Quieres) # On Beat # Something Lights up Again (Algo Se Enciende) # Lights, Camera, Action (Luz, Cámara y Acción) # Our Way (Nuestro Camino) # Come With Us (Ven Con Nosotros) # This Is My Best Moment (Soy Mi Mejor Momento) # Love is A Game (Si Es Por Amor) # This Can't End (Esto No Puede Terminar) Category:Violetta Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Guides